


Showmanship

by Petra



Category: Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightwing #30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd hate to bore you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showmanship

Dick braces his feet well apart and keeps his knees spread. He has his eyes half-closed, and his smile says he can't believe what he is doing, or that Clark is watching. "Having fun?" Dick asks, laughing breathlessly.

He knows the topography already, with his tongue and fingers, but Dick's own rhythm is different than what Clark would have guessed. "Very much so."

"Good." Dick bites his lip and thrusts harder into his fist. "I'd -- hate to bore you."

"You couldn't possibly."

Dick shivers and speeds up. "God -- I --"

"It's all right, Dick."

"I know, just -- *god* --"

"Beautiful," Clark says.


End file.
